Whispers in the Dark
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Hansel and Gretel are saved from a powerful coven of witches by a mysterious maiden with a cryptic past and dangerous secrets. What happens when the twins find themselves face to face with a different kind of witch altogether?


**Whispers in the Dark**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Hansel and Gretel are saved from a powerful coven of witches by a mysterious maiden with a cryptic past and dangerous secrets. What happens when the twins find themselves face to face with a different kind of witch altogether?**

I had always been different from the other witches.

One.

My face wasn't cracked and ugly.

Two.

I dealt in much stronger witchcraft than the rest of the coven did.

Three.

I could bend in with the townspeople as though I were just an ordinary being.

I never sold my soul to Satan- on the contrary; I never did deal with dark magic. I only dealt in white magic, or the light, as I called it. I could heal, create fire and read auras. The others could destroy lives, cast strong spells and make potions.

So it was safe to say that I was the total opposite of evil.

But the other witches tried to use me to their advantage, which didn't always work out according to plan. However, I did go into town to trade my items for bread and milk and gossip.

And it was one day when I was about twenty years old did I fall into a trap.

I had gone into town to trade ten necklaces that I had made for some fresh meat and bread when I was suddenly made aware of eyes watching me. I turned around and frown when I couldn't locate the source of the strange feeling, but I quickly shrugged it off before slipping from the town and onto the path that led into the forest, where I lived with the rest of the coven in our cave.

As I walked along the overgrown path, the feeling that I was being followed only intensified.

And then, when I reached the mouth of the cave, I found everyone waiting for me with warm smiles.

Not good.

"Grab them!" ordered my mother as the witches ran out and grabbed ahold of two people- a man and a woman- who had evidently been following me. "Tie her up!" she barked as the man doubled over in pain from an unknown source. I of course knew what it was.

The sugar sickness.

I stood there in horror as the witches tied the girl up onto a stone table and left the man on the ground. I was immobilized with shock and anger. I had knew that the coven had been planning on using me for bait, but I didn't think it would had been this soon.

And then I spied their dropped weapons.

My blood chilled as I looked up into the girl's eyes.

I knew who they were.

Hansel and Gretel, the legendary witch hunters.

I quickly made a decision as I moved towards the back of the cave, pulling the hood of my cloak up so that it concealed my face.

And then I created several fireballs- a well sized one. I wanted to distract, not kill- I could kill, if I were pressed to do so.

I took a deep breath before aiming my fireballs at the coven. At that very moment, all hell broke loose as chaos reigned over the coven. They all screamed in pain as the fire lightly gazed their skin, leaving severe scorch marks that I knew would get infected. I let the fireballs surround the girl and man as I ran towards the alter where they were, fishing out my knife to cut the girl free before tending to the man. Gretel- that was her name- reached into the pouch at his waist and came back up with a syringe, which she injected into his leg. He instantaneously began to look better.

"Come on!" I shouted, grabbing their hands and running with them towards the mouth of the cave.

Just as we reached the edge of the forest, I turned my back to Hansel and Gretel and reached my arms.

A giant tongue of fire came roaring from the cave, spewing out a horrid stench as I lowered my arms. I knew that the coven was dead. But I also knew that I had saved the village from their evil deeds. I had knew what they were doing, but I had been waiting for the right moment to dispose of them and flee to the village with a well woven tale in my mind of how I had been kidnapped by them and forced to live their ways.

I turned again and was met by a crossbow and a gun.


End file.
